The invention relates to a slot antenna.
Wireless radio systems are used in remote metering (e.g., utility metering) applications in which electronic components must be placed in spaces not originally designed for such components. In water metering applications, for example, a transceiver and an antenna typically must fit within a small underground housing originally intended only for a mechanical water meter. In such an application, antenna performance is impeded because the antenna must transmit through the walls and lid of the underground housing and through the ground itself.